La Rosa azul
by xChoQoArii
Summary: Dos muertes. El giro de 360º que dio la vida de la joven prometida del heredero del Feudo de la Luna.
1. El comienzo del ¿ fin ?

El el siglo XI , en Europa Occidental hubo un feudo llamado Fortunata. Era un feudo hermoso. Rodeado por una muralla de bosques, valles y colinas verdes y hermosas. En el centro del feudo había un castillo donde residía el señor feudal, Tsumugu. Era un ejemplo de bondad y amor. El día que su esposa, Midori se quedo embarazada, el señor feudal no tardo en llevarla ante su mano derecha, un adivino que en sus 105 años jamas fallo una predicción. Aquel día, el día mas feliz de su vida, se volvió el mas triste. El adivino predijo una grave enfermedad al señor feudal y que su hija, sufrirá una maldición. La maldición consistía en que el alma de la pequeña quedara encerrada en su interior. El señor feudal, que tenia planes para el futuro de su descendiente, no creyó en la predicción y llevo a cabo el plan de compromiso. La pequeña, a la que llamarían Amu, debía casarse con el hijo de la mejor amiga de Midori, Ikuto,un niño peliazul de cuatro años. La edad de la boda seria cuando Amu cumpliera 16 años.

A los nueve meses, la pequeña Amu nació. Era una niña de cabellos rosados y ojos color miel. Su piel era blanca como la nata y frágil como la porcelana mas fina. Una cegadora sonrisa estaba presente en su rostro cada vez que alguien la miraba. Tanta belleza condujo a que Tsumugu se olvide de la maldición. Hasta que Amu cumplió el año. Desde entonces no volvió a sonreír, nunca. El señor feudal,asustado acudió al adivino,y ese le dijo:

- Si de verdad quieres que alguien pueda abrir el alma de tu hija, debes forjar un candado a juego con la llave de su prometido.

- Que llave?

- La llave que la familia del Feudo de la Luna guarda como tesoro.

- Entiendo...le mandare una carta a Aruto y hablare sobre el asunto.

Una mañana, cuando Amu tenia 3 años, se despertó y encontró cuatro huevos descansando sobre su almohada. Al principio se asusto,luego los acaricio y los cogió en brazos,para esconderlos. Los metió en su cofre que se llevaría al viaje hasta el Feudo de la Luna. Se subió a la silla que había delante de su tocador, cogió un pequeño peine de roble y se peino los cabellos rosados que le llegaban hasta las costillas. Busco su vestido favorito y se lo puso. Calzo unos zapatitos negros,que hacían juego con el vestido. Se miro en el espejo y abrió la puerta. Bajo las escaleras, con cuidado y saludo a los criados. Entro al enorme salón y encontró a su padre observando un pequeño objeto de cristal a la tenue luz solar del invierno. Su padre se percato de la presencia de Amu y la invito a pasar. Ella , con paso elegante entro en el salón y tomo asiento en un sofá . Su padre, se sentó al lado suya y le entrego el objeto. Era un pequeño candado dorado, con forma de trébol y con cuatro cristales en forma de pétalo de trébol. Era hermoso. Brillaba hasta sin luz. Tsumugu le aparto los desordenados cabellos dorados que le caían en cascada sobre la espalda y le puso el candado en el cuello. La niña,agradeció el obsequio y le dio un besito en la mejilla a su padre. Bajo del sofá y se fue corriendo al jardín, donde estaba James, su mejor amigo. James era un jardinero, que siempre hacia reír a Amu,aunque sea una vez a la semana. La pequeña le pidió que plante muchas rosas. Y así hizo. Entre un jardín de rosas rojas , florecía una rosa azul, a la que Amu la trataba con mucho cariño y cuidado. Ella misma se encargaba de regarla, de mimarla y a veces, le leía su cuento favorito, ''La princesa y el príncipe pirata''. _Amu ! _La dulce voz de su madre la llamo. _Cariño,es hora de desayunar..._le recordó. Amu asintió y se dirigió hacia su mama para luego tomarla de la mano y dirigirse a la cocina.

- Tomate un buen desayuno, hoy nos espera un largo viaje. -sonrió Midori.

- Esta bien,oka-sama.

- Así me gusta, mandare a Carlos a por tu baúl.

- Sip.-permitió.

Después de su rico desayuno, Amu fue de nuevo al jardín y se despidió de su rosa azul.

- Bueno...querida rosa mía -murmuro- me espera un largo viaje para conocer a quien seria mi esposo.-suspiro- solo espero que sea un príncipe azul como el de la princesa de nuestro cuento, te acuerdas? -sonrió y deposito un beso en un pétalo de la rosa- Hasta pronto, querida rosa.

Y volvió, corriendo hasta el carruaje. Donde ,con la ayuda de sus padres, subió y despidió por la ventana a toda su corte.

- Que el señor les acompañe -grito el abad con una cruz entre sus brazos.

- Hasta pronto a todos -grito el señor feudal.

**Amu P.O.V.**

Definitivamente iba a echar de menos a mi gente. Este mes que tendremos que pasar en el Feudo de la Luna serán larguísimos. Pero puede que haga amigos. La idea de que mi prometido es cinco años mayor que yo me hizo estremecer. Que clase de persona puede ser? Amu! Pero si tiene 8 años...-reí para mi misma- me fastidia que la gente no se haya dado cuenta de que , a pesar de mis tres años, razono como alguien mayor, si es que los adultos son ignorantes....

- Estas bien, Amu-chan? -pregunto mama.

- Si, -le conteste.

El carruaje se detuvo de repente. Mi baúl se abrió y mis cuatro huevos salieron disparados. Mi madre saco la cabeza por la ventana,preocupada,y mi padre,salio. Metí los huevos en mi pequeño bolso que llevaba colgado del hombro. Luego tire de la manga a mi madre,preguntándole:

- Mama?

- No es nada,cielo.

- De verdad?

- Si,no te preocupes,todo ira bien.

Escuche un grito ahogado .Mire por la ventana y vi a mi padre tirado en el suelo,bañado en un charco de sangre. Me estremecí y quise echarme a llorar pero sentí un algo agarrándome violentamente del brazo. Luego otro grito. No pude ver nada,pues en la cabeza tenia una manta negra,tapándome totalmente. Alguien me tenia en brazos,montado a lomos de un caballo. Intente contener las lagrimas y lo conseguí. Un olor muy fuerte empezó a hacerme efecto. Cada vez me pesaban mas y mas los parpados hasta que caí rendida al sueño.

. . . .

Los débiles rayos de sol bañaban mi rostro. Empece a mover los parpados hasta abrir los ojos. Estaba en una cama. Una manta muy calentita me cubría. Examine atentamente la habitación. Era de piedra, muy rustica pero a la vez bonita. Había una alfombra hecha a mano en el suelo, muebles de abeto rojo y se respiraba un aire de hogar. Pose mi pie sobre el suelo y luego el segundo. Me tambalee y moví los brazos para tomar equilibrio. Busque mi bolso dando vueltas por la habitación hasta que lo encontré, colgado en una percha. Lo abrí y busque mis huevos. Suspire con alivio al dar con ellos y los saque. Los puse en orden sobre la cama y los admire. Eran preciosos. Brillaban y estaban calentitos. Daba gusto tenerlos cerca. El primero, era rosa, con corazones dibujados, el segundo, azul,con dibujos de picas,el tercero,verde,tenia tréboles y el ultimo,dorado,tenia muchos diamantes estampados. El crujido de la puerta me asusto,y,automáticamente oculte los huevos , me metí en la cama y me cubrí hasta la cabeza.

- Pequeña dama? - pregunto una voz conocida.

- Carlos?

- Pequeña dama...-se acerco a mi- me alegro de que este bien. -me toco la frente y examino los ojos- esta bien? No se siente nerviosa..?

- Estoy bien,gracias -afirme- y...mis padres?

- Siento decírselo...pero fuimos atacados...y sus padres...ya no están con nosotros...

- N-no...-sentí como se me humedecían los ojos.

- No llore,se lo suplico -se arodillo al lado de la cama- Pequeña dama, a partir de hoy, nos quedaremos aquí. Estamos en la casa de mi hermano, Rodrigo. Debemos ocultar su identidad, cueste lo que cueste. Por eso, a partir de hoy, sera la hija adoptiva de Rodrigo y su esposa, Maria.

- Esta bien -accedí.

- Siento hacerla pasar por esto...pero es la única solución para mantenerla a salvo.

- No importa -suspire.

- Por eso...disculpe mi atrevimiento...pero debo retirarle el candado -lo saco de su bolsillo.

- Entiendo, puedo acariciarlo,una vez mas?

- Por supuesto,pequeña dama. -me lo entrego.

-Le di un besito al candado y lo acaricie,luego,se lo devolví a Carlos- Listo.

- Pequeña Dama....

- Si?

- No la considero muy madura para saber esto...pero tendrá que enterarse. Usted...bueno...tiene poderes.

- Que tengo que?

- Poderes, la fuerza de la naturaleza, es una respuesta mágica a la maldición.

- Que maldición?

- Dicen, que han encerrado su alma.

- Pero si estoy bien.

- O eso es lo que cree.

- Entiendo...y mis poderes?

- Deberá ocultarlos. Estamos en el Feudo de la Luna y el señor feudal cree que ha muerto.

- Porque?

- Por que si los bárbaros se enteran...vendrán a por usted.

- Ya veo...-me mire las manos- y que clase de poderes?

- Cuando nazcan, sabrá.

- Nacer?

- Cuatro guardianes...

- Guardianes...?

- Así es.

- Oh...

- Bueno pequeña dama, mejor sera, que descanse....-se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Esta bien, la verdad es que me entra mucho sueño -bostece.

- Si,mejor que duerma.

- Hasta luego.

- Hasta luego.

**Wiii! Listo! :3**

**Los próximos...-se pone a contar- 13 capis serán de un párrafo. La edad,vamos.**

**XD espero que os haya gustado!**

**Dejen review **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/**


	2. Mis cuatro años

_**4 años**_

El primer año como una mas de los Higarashi fue bastante duro. El hecho de que hace mas de medio año que soy huérfana, de que vivo con una familia adoptiva y finjo ser alguien que no soy me resulta como pincharme con las espinas de mi antiguo jardín de rosas. Cuanto hecho de menos mi rosa. Aquella rosa azul que brillaba bajo el sol, que nunca se marchitaba y que era mi consuelo en los momentos de dolor. Pero claro, los adultos creen que una niña de 3 años no tiene penas,que es feliz, se equivocan y demasiado.

El huevo rosa se rompió y de el salio una pequeña niña que dice llamarse Ran. Ella afirma ser mi lado mas alocado y divertido. Me pidió que la aceptase, y así hice. Con ella me lo paso muy bien, y con mis nuevos amigos: Rima, la hija de los Mashiro,nuestros vecinos ; Yaya, la hija de los Yuiki , los amigos de los Mashiro ; Nagihiko , mi supuesto primo y Tadase , mi hermano.

¿Mi mayor deseo? Crecer.

Espero que el próximo año nazca otro de mis huevos...-apreté los puños y les susurre eso.


	3. Mis cinco años

_**5 años**_

Me dirigí al espejo y me mire. Era bastante alta ya. Se podían observar rulitos en la punta de mis cabellos, que por cierto, me llegaban hasta el trasero. El vestido rosado que llegaba hasta el suelo me quedaba muy bien por el peculiar color de mis cabellos. Por que demonios tenia que tenerlo rosa? Todas las personas que pasan por la calle se fijan en mi...que vergüenza.

Tadase y yo hicimos un trabajo manual. Me hizo una mariposa de papel y yo una corona...solo a eso puedo llegar. A Tadase se le dan muy bien los trabajos manuales. Ah...el también tiene un huevo chara como yo. El suyo es azul con una corona estampada. Rima también tiene. El suyo es a cuadros rojos y rosas con dibujos de estrellas y gotas. Nagihiko tiene dos. Los suyos son...uno rosa y uno azul. Yaya tiene uno, rosa con un conejito dibujado.

Creo que este año me va muy bien, pues mi personalidad de la pica nació.

Dice llamarse Miki. Dice ser mi lado artístico. Cada vez que hacemos algo manual, ella insiste en ayudarme,pero yo rechazo su ayuda. Todo sabe mejor si lo haces tu.


	4. Mis seis años

_**6 años**_

Que feliz estoy! Ya solo queda un huevo! Espero que nazca pronto -cruce los dedos-

La tercera, es el huevo del trébol. Es una personalidad muy educada. Dice llamarse Su y ser mi lado educado y trabajador. Su es encantadora, siempre se preocupa por los demás aunque los conozcan o no.

Físicamente, no cambie mucho . Aunque mis poderes...puedo mis poderes hicieron acto de presencia.

El otro día, cuando quise encender una vela,la llama me salio..del dedo! Es increíble que yo puede hacer algo tan impresionante. Cambien descubrí, que si lo deseo, puedo curar a las personas. Tadase se lastimo por mi culpa y yo desee que se ponga bien y su herida se cerro,solo con pronunciarlo. Los chicos se quedaron impresionados . Ahora comparto ese secreto con ellos...me juraron no decírselo a nadie.

El otro día acompañe a papa al castillo. No sabia que Aruto-sama y el se llevaran tan bien. Una niña rubia me invito a jugar a la pelota con ella. Acepte. Para mi sorpresa...ella también tenia dos charas. Se llaman Eru e Iru...un angelito y un diablillo. Ran,Miki,Su,Eru e Iru jugaron juntas. Luego apareció un chara muy extraño. Era medio gato-hombre. Se burlo del color de mis cabellos y Utau,la chica rubia,le regaño diciéndole que es idiota y que no tiene ni idea. Cuando comenzó a anochecer, me despedí de Utau y de los charas y nos fuimos a casa.


	5. Mis siete años

_**7 años**_

Mi huevo diamante nació. Una chara pelirroja, con el pelo recogido en dos coletas y dos pinzas diamantes me aseguro ser mi verdadero yo. La niña brillante que solía sonreír antes de que la maldición me haga efecto. Dijo que ella, con la ayuda de mis demás charas , me ayudaran a encontrarme con el destino.

Dia me dio mucho que pensar. Los viejos recuerdos eran cada vez mas borrosos, y a parte de la muerte de mis padres, no recuerdo casi nada. Solo recuerdo...mi rosa.

Un día, Utau me presento a su hermano, Ikuto. Es un chico algo idiota, pero es un músico impresionante, tiene 12 años y el chara gato-hombre es suyo. Se llama Yoru. A Miki le ha fascinado la maestría que tiene con el violín (**N/A: Se que en esa época no habían violines y que la Iglesia Cristiana pensaba que los instrumentos eran malignos, pero bueeeno**) Esta todo el día hablando de lo genial y guay que es Ikuto. Pero la verdad, a mi me parece tan repelente....


End file.
